Like Father, Like Son
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: Ginny is reunited with her lost love on platform 9 3/4.  She then watches as her family is put through the same situation she went through.  Did she pick the right life.  What would have happened if she hadn't changed her mind? post-epilogue G/D, G/H, R/S
1. Chapter 1

*A/N* Post epilogue, all couples stand as Jo wrote them, but what happens in those 19 years and what happens after the kids leave is still up of expansion. Harry and Ginny's kids as well as Ron and Hermione's go to public school before going to Hogwarts. In America they would be finishing Elementary school. Instead of middle school they go to magic school.

Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar issues. My beta is retiring and I am in search of a new one. If you have a good one, please lemme know who!

They stood there on platform 9 and ¾, watching all the havoc, the kids whose first year it was hugging and kissing their parents goodbye, waving hello to all their friends. Ginny over heard her brother,"So that is little Scorpius." Ginny's head shot up and looked over to where the Malfoys were standing. She noticed Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass looking the ever attentive mother, making sure her son was groomed and clean as to give an impression befitting a Malfoy. Draco, however, wasn't paying attention to his son. He had seemed to notice Ginny's staring. As he looked over, Ginny wasn't sure what the look on his face was, a mix of pride and yet sadness was there too. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie." Ginny saw how Draco's face changed as the rest of the golden trio looked over. With a curt nod he turned away and walked further down the platform.

Ginny was glad to see him go only as so Harry wouldn't see the look on her face; any lingering glance as she thought once again on how life might have been. She couldn't quite focus on the greeting that was happening in front of her, her brother's children, Teddy and screaming about Bill's daughter Victoire.

Soon enough it was time for everyone to climb aboard, and Ginny waved as her two sons waved from the train. Harry, the ever doting husband, placed his hand on her shoulder, "You alright love? Hermione was talking of maybe going to lunch, seeing as we're in the city and all. Are you up for it, or would you rather go home and rest?"

Ginny turned shaking the thoughts free from her mind, and smiled. "That sounds lovely." With a smile Harry kissed her cheek and walked ahead with Lily, continuing to talk about how Ron had "passed" his driver's test. Hermione caught up and walked beside Ginny. Hermione had known of course. She knew although her 6th and 7th year, but Ginny had made her swear not to tell anyone. "Gin, I know it's hard. You have to ignore him. No matter what memories or 'what ifs' it brings up."

Ginny could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, but blinked them away and put on a smile as to not confuse the guys, should they turn around. They walked on, trying to persuade their husbands to eat somewhere besides the Hogshead.

By the time they got home, Ginny had cleared her thoughts. She remembered how Harry had made her happy through the last 19 years. She had no sooner gotten through the door and hung her robes when she noticed an owl at the window. She knew it to be a ministry bird, so she opened the glass and took the message. Without a treat, the bird turned and flew off. Ginny looked down to see it was addressed to herself. She opened it to see the lightly scrolled words, "It was nice to see you today. You seemed happy. I still think of strawberry blonde babies, but I know you never wanted it." The ink blurred in some areas, but then Ginny realized it was her tears marring the paper. She lit the fire and through it in, longing to keep the note, but afraid Harry would find it. She forced herself to stop as she watched the heat curl the edges so you could no longer see the words or the large 'D' that had signed it.

"Sad to see Albus go?" Harry took Ginny's face in his hands, wiping at the tears with his thumbs. Ginny smiled, "It will be quieter with only one around, even if she is going to be in school part time. Which reminds me, will you help Lily with her Cursive? She needs help with her Q's." Harry nodded and accio-ed some lined parchment and a bed over before calling to Lily and going into the dining room. Ginny's eye lingered just a moment on the embers thinking of what had been there a moment before, then got up and walked out of the room.

It had been a month since school started, and though her letters with James and Albus she knew all of the goings on even before Harry and Ron and Hermione did. Even about Rosie's relationship' with Scorpius and how Albus was jealous. Harry laughed as he read the letter, "Sounds like my dad jealous over my mum and Snape hanging out."

'And look where that got them. Two people dead and a triple agent.' Ginny faked a smile to her spouse, "Just don't tell Ron, he'd brag to Rose about how her mum punched Scorpius' dad in the face; anything to not talk about the memory of barfing up slugs." Harry laughed at the mention of the second year trauma, "It's better than being the amazing bouncing ferret!" Ginny couldn't help but genuinely smile at that one. She had teased Draco about that one, but he would always retort with,"Weasels and Ferrets. We rodents are lucky." The Weasel line would often land him a smack. Harry leaned over and kissed his wife, mistaking her smile for a laugh at his joke, rather than that of fondness for a memory.

"Well love, I'm going to put Lily to bed. Do you want to go out? I can have Kretcher watch her, if she needs anything." Ginny nodded to her husband as she stood from her spot on the couch. As much as Kretcher bothered her and creeped her out a bit, she knew she was better off going out. If they stayed home Harry would try to get into her knickers, telling of how lily was the heavy sleeper and the boys were gone. If they went out Harry wouldn't try anything, as to not 'embarrass' Ginny, more like impugn of her character, and if he had enough to drink he would pass out once they got home so Ginny could actually rest.

Ginny went to her closet as she heard Harry tuck in their daughter. Grabbing a muggle cocktail dress from her closet, she made a few minor adjustments, so it resembled less a family event dress and more a 'let's-get-drunk-and-shag' dress, although these were not her intentions for the evening. She dropped the neckline and shorted the tight a-line of the skirt. She cast a quick spell on herself for hair and makeup, and was just putting on her second shoe when Harry walked back in the door. She straightened up and Harry almost collapsed.

"On second thought, let's stay in," Harry could all but stare as he walked over to Gin. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, "quick before my wife comes back." Scoffing at her husband's joke, not in humor but in memory and how easily that could be true, she turned and dragged him into the living room, "Come on! I haven't been out in ages and I want to go. Please?" Ginny had to hold the smirk behind the pout, knowing it would ruin everything if she showed it too early. Seeing His posture relax she allowed it to show through. In a matter of minutes they apperated to downtown London, and went of looking for a good Wizard dance club.

After somehow getting 6 drinks in Harry, Ginny managed to haul him on the dance floor. It was crowded, but he would tire out and if they got separated, the crowd could be blamed, if necessary. A remix started, and Ginny could hear one of the few muggle songs she knew and liked take over. Apparently La Roux was quite popular amongst the other patrons, as there was much screaming. Harry grabbed her arm and yelling to be heard told Ginny he was sitting out for he wasn't feeling too good. Ginny tried for a look of pity, which came out like apathy, and went back to dancing.

When Ginny danced, it was like nothing in the whole world mattered. She could forget about her kids, her husband, her job, and could focus on the music, and rhythm moving her; that and the pair of eyes that kept finding her on the dance floor. She would have found her husband and left, or found a way to get away from it, if not for the fact that those eyes, while following her every move, could somehow see through the makeup and clothes, her kickass attitude that made most guys leave her alone, and saw her. There was only one person who made her feel like that. She froze on the dance floor and just stared at him. Knowing he had been caught he walked up to her and smiled that smug grin that melted her heart every time.

"Hello Red."


	2. Chapter 2

_*A/N* so continuation… obviously I am working on a 3__rd__ chapter at the moment, so expect more shortly!_

I disclaim.

"_Hello Red."_

Ginny was frozen. If somebody bumped her or even breathed on her wrong she felt as if she would shatter into a million tiny pieces that could fit through the eye of a needle, like the dust that had once been her heart.

"It's been a while. You look good." It was odd; Ginny noticed as she shook herself from her dream state, that Draco Malfoy was making small talk. She focused harder on not smiling. "Um, Scorpius talks about your family. One Rose in particular. Is she yours?" Ginny shook her head, not trusting her voice just yet. Getting the courage she finally spoke up, "No, she is Ron and Hermione's." Then Draco surprised her, he laughed. And not the cruel sarcastic laugh, a genuine laugh. "It figures. Two of my childhood nemeses have a child and mine picks her to be infatuated." Ginny managed a smile, "Harry says it reminds him of his mom and Snap- oh sorry. I know it's still hard for you."

Draco tried to break the sudden darkness that had engulfed him, but did a poor job. "It is hard, but I guess he is right. I never thought of Potter to be the right on target type." He used this moment to bring back the smile.

Ginny hated it when he talked about Harry. He almost managed to rub in something about harry that while everyone else might see him as the amazing hero, Ginny knew all the flaws of the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. She knew that Draco was trying to strike a nerve, to push her over the edge, taunting as if it were the old days. If it weren't for that smile, she could go on hating him, ignoring him, but that damned smile kept her coming back every time. "Well, at least he is modest on the few occasions he is right." Ginny threw a sugary sweet smile back and turned away.

She prayed that he would let her go, would let her get back to her own world, but no. She felt Draco's fingers wrap around her arm and hold her, not squeezing, not pulling, just there. It literally took every fiber of her being for Ginny to shrug him off and walk away. Finding her drunken husband, they were out the door and apparating back home.

Ginny had changed out of her dress and taken off her makeup. She was afraid to look in the mirror, to see the woman who had once been the girl in love. The war had haggard her. She had dark circles under her eyes. Granted they could be easily fixed with a disillusionment charm, but was it really worth it? She still felt worn out, even if she didn't look it."

She climbed in, though she had waited for her husband to fall into a drunken slumber, to be sure she would get sleep in peace. If she didn't wait, her husband was known to get handsie. She had had a few drinks herself, so she easily went to sleep. The sleep itself however, was anything but restful.

She found herself in a house, much like the one she lived in now, decorated much the same, but nicer. As if the items were the real thing instead of the knock offs or IKEA version of whatever it was. She suddenly heard the sound of laughter and then her own voice calling out, "Cassie, calm down. If your father finds out what you were up to… actually he'd probably take your side." Ginny found herself face-to-face with her dream self. She was amazed, she wore no make-up, there were no charms, and her hair hung in curls around her face, and yet she felt beautiful. She shone out all the joy that she felt. "Cassiopeia Ruth Malfoy. Cut it out and come eat lunch." Ginny almost fell to the floor as she heard her name. A small girl with alabaster skin and strawberry blonde hair came out of the back rooms, a giant crooked grin on her face. Her silver eyes sparkled with her joke. Ginny didn't know whether to cry or try to wake herself up. She knew why this other version of her looked the way she did. It was love, the love of her husband and her child, if there was only the one. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door. In he walked, as if he had left the club and gone straight into her dreams. At this point Ginny did start to cry. Draco smiled the same crooked smile as his daughter had, and hugged the dream Ginny, "I missed you so much. I wish I didn't have to leave."

The strangest thing happened though, as soon as these words had left his mouth, Draco's eyes met the real Ginny's. The steel penetrated the chocolate and all at once Ginny was scared. Was this not a dream? Neither the girl nor this other Ginny had acknowledged her presence. Why had he?

Suddenly it all went black, and she was being shaken. She covered her eyes to keep from going blind in the light of the morning sun. Harry was hovering over her, she gasped, shocked by her dream and being awoken by reality.

The next few weeks dragged on. Ginny couldn't help but think of Cassie. She may not have been real, but it certainly felt that way. When she picked Lily up from school, or took her to the park, she always saw a girl who looked like her, or had the same laugh. This nonexistent child was a constant reminder of the future she almost had, the future she could and would have had.

Ginny became even more tired, the circles under her eyes grew to the point where her eyes seemed to sink into her head. Ginny ate less, and she focused less on everyday life, that is right up until winter holiday.

Standing there on the platform, waiting was the most enthusiastic she had been in a few months. She looked nervously around the platform, looking for the platinum hair she expected. Ginny quickly realized two things, one; he probably wasn't there and had sent someone to get his son, and two; even if he was there he may not even recognize her, her once copper hair hanging limp and straight down her back. She hadn't even spent the two seconds to put it up. Luckily for her she saw her two boys running towards her. She put on a smile and hugged them both. The two were much too excited to say anything about their mothers' appearance, although Albus clearly noticed.

On the way home, James talked about nothing but Rose and Scorpius. "Rose doesn't even hang out with us anymore, mum. She's always down at the lake, hanging around Malfoy. He thinks he's so cool, but we beat him at Quidditch twice already! But he just puts on a sad face and Rose goes over to talk to him instead of saying congratulations to us! Something is wrong, I think he cursed her."

Harry stepped in with a knowing look in the rear view mirror, "James, she's not cursed, maybe they are just studying. Besides don't you think that McGonagall would have noticed if a member of her house was walking around cursed?" Ginny could tell that her husband really meant what he was saying, and knew that it applied to more than just this one situation. She saw him sneak a look her way, but she didn't react. Harry knew Draco had taken remedial Charms the same year and class that Ginny was in. He also knew that they had been "paired by Flitwick, because everyone was partnered and Ginny was the class aide." Did Harry know that Draco had requested Ginny? That he had only been short on one spell on his newt, requiring him to retake the course? Did harry know he had taken a dive just to have a legitimate cover for them spending time together?

Was Ginny able to admit that the Slytherin had used his cunning and cleverness to arrange a happy ever after, which she destroyed in a few moments and a lot of peer and family pressure? The boy-who-lived, the chosen one and the little girl who once would have died for him in that chamber; that was the fairy tale ending for Britain. But did any of it matter if it wasn't hers?

Winter holiday started out wonderful. The boys told everyone all about their classes. Albus seemed to follow Neville, or as he called him "Professor Longbottom." The good professor even came by on holiday with Hannah Abbott née Longbottom, who lovingly brought along a few bottles of mead and a bottle of firewhisky from the Leaky Cauldron. It was all fun until the second day, when the Weasleys decided to visit the Potters.

Rose's entry was the trigger. The trigger to what had to have been the biggest interfamily feud since Percy. She walked in the door and the grin on James sported practically ran off his face. Apparently ever since Rose and Scorpius began eating lunch together at the lake, the two of them hadn't talked. Not in class, not at Quidditch practice, not ever. It was interesting to see how the two of them behaved. Ginny couldn't help but think of Lily Evans and Snape. If he had not been upset and called her that horrid name, if he had and she had forgiven him, and how James Potter would never have entered her life. How different it all would be.

And then she thought of her own past. If Voldemort hadn't risen again, if there had been no war, there wouldn't be this situation. There would be no James, no Scorpius. Rose would have a best friend in her cousin Cassie, and everyone would have been happy. Everyone.

Well maybe not Harry, but then again Luna did seem to grow on him.


	3. Chapter 3

_*I DISCLAIM*_

After many of Grandma Weasley's Knitted sweaters, and quite a bit of spiked Eggnog, it was finally time to return to Hogwarts. All of the kids had had a good deal of fun. Not necessarily with each other, but they had fun. Rose and James hadn't talk at all over the weeks that passed, but by the time talk of Hogwarts started up again, the yelling began.

"ROSE, WHY DO YOU HANG OUT WITH SCORPIUS? HE'S EVIL!"

"HE'S NOT EVIL! YOU'RE EVIL! YOU ARE ALWAYS PICKING ON HIM! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE HIM ALONE ROSE! HE'S BAD NEWS! HE IS A SLYTHERIN, YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM! HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"

Rose didn't have a response to that. After two days of yelling, she was tired of trying to explain it. She almost started to cry, before Ginny came up and hugged her. "It's okay Rosie. You know he's not evil, right? Remember, just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's not really nice. Now give me a smile," Ginny hugged her niece, "I was friends with a Slytherin once. He was my very best friend. He wasn't evil either, but Uncle Harry and your dad thought so." Rose looked up at her aunt, "Are you still best friends?"

Ginny didn't have an answer to that. Should she lie to her? "Actually Rosie, I haven't talked to him in a long time. After the Great War, I lost contact with him." Rosie smiled weakly, "You should send him an owl Aunt Ginny. I'm sure he would like to hear from you too." And with that, Rosie stuck her tongue out at James and ran to play with Lily.

Ginny almost started to cry, just like the tears of the young girl she had just managed to stop.

Ginny had somehow managed to remain in control of her emotions for the last few days before the train ride back. However as soon as her kids hit the platform, she started to cry. Albus gave his mom a hug, "It's okay mummy. We'll be back soon! Don't get sick again. Please!" he kissed her cheek and grabbed his trunk , running to grab a good compartment on the train.

Managing to stifle the flow, Ginny waved at her kids and headed with her husband back towards the cars. Suddenly she saw him. There was Draco, standing in the middle of the crowd, smiling at his son climbing on board the train. Noticing her gaze he turned to her and smiled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. With a small nod he stuck the envelope to the pillar beside which he was standing, then apparated.

Ginny managed to steer through mass of families toward the same pillar and discreetly grabbed the envelope stuffing it into her pocket. It wasn't until much later that she could actually read the envelope.

'Red,

I apologize for starling you at the club a few months back. I miss you awfully. I want to meet you. 11 o'clock tomorrow. At the hogs head. I hope to see you there. Yours 'til death, D."

Ginny almost started to cry right then. She managed to stop the flood gates, but at the same time she wasn't sure what he wanted; to talk about Rose again, to talk about them, to make fun of Harry? Ginny thought of the goings on of the next day. Would she even have opportunity to go? This was taken care of the next morning.

"Gin? Ginbug? You awake?" Harry's incessant questioning, had awoken her.

"Yes Harry, I'm up. What is it?" Ginny rolled over in bed to find him sitting on the edge of the bed in full ministry uniform.

"Hermione and I have to leave. We're meeting up with the other Aurors. We should be back in three days. It may take longer though. We're not really sure. I love you." And before Ginny could respond to any of what her husband had said he apparated, and was gone.

Ginny rolled over towards the clock on her bedside table. 6:00. It was six in the morning. Her first thought went to sleep, but she remembered Draco's letter. She set her alarm for 9 and tried to go back to sleep.

Of course she couldn't quite seem to fall asleep and reached over to turn the alarm off at 8:30, not wanting to listen to the world's most annoying alarm. She got up, made breakfast for Lily, then flooed Luna in hopes of finding a babysitter.

"Luna! You home?" it was hard to tell, seeing as a floating head only can see so much. She was greeted, but not by Luna, "Morning Ginevra." The deep baritone that was Blaise Zabini's voice startled her, but was not unexpected.

"Hey B. Can either of you watch Lily today? I have some things I have to do. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but it shouldn't be too late." She smiled when Blaise gave her the nod, "As her god parents, it shouldn't be too hard. I'll let Luna know when she wakes up.

Nobody had seen it coming but Blaise and Luna Zabini had been happily married now for 8 years. They saw each other at a 'mystical creatures' convention and the fates did the rest. Yes, Luna was a bit off, but her light hearted-ness kept Blaise from getting to serious and everyone realized shortly that these two were, in fact, made for each other. Luna was now 7 months pregnant with their second child. Their first, Llewyllen, was Lily's age.

Ginny sat at the bar of the pub, intermittently sipping a cranberry juice and playing with a piece of hair. Not only had she taken 2 hours to get dressed, she had gotten there 20 minutes early, only because she could no longer just sit around the house and wait until 11.

"A bit early to drink don't you think?" Draco _had_ always been one for sarcasm.

"You are the one who picked the location, and it's just cranberry." Ginny wasn't sure if she was ready to turn and face him, but her brain had already given the orders. She looked up at him, looking exactly as if out of her dream.

"Hello Red," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Ginny almost stopped him, but decided since they were in public, he wouldn't try anything. She was wrong. He kissed her cheek, but then placed one on her shoulder by her collar bone. Before straitening he whispered, "I've missed you."

Ginny moved her hair to cover her ears, lest they give her away. "How have you been, Drake?" She almost stopped herself short. It had been years since she had called him that, and yet it felt so natural.

He smiled at her use of his old nickname, "I've been better, Just got divorced a few months ago. Astoria felt she needed a more freeing life style. So she left. That's why you saw me at the station with Scorpius." He laughed, "It was interesting this Christmas, I saw what you said about Evans and Snape. Scorpius was excited to tell me all about Rose, however when James was mentioned, it about ruined his mood for the rest of holiday. It took almost every sugar quill in Honeyduke's for him to cheer up. I'm really glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come."

'I almost couldn't, but Harry left on important ministry business this morning. He's gone a few days." She tried not to react to the smirk that Draco was struggling to hide.

"Oh really? Well, Let's hope they have more trouble than they thought they would," he toasted with an imaginary glass. "Now then, shall we have lunch?" he smiled and offered his arm to Ginny.

They managed to get through lunch with no interruptions. They laughed and talked more about their lives, at least what they could talking about without touching on Harry, Voldemort or anything relating to when they were at Hogwarts. Ginny decided she would share her dream.

"I had a peculiar dream a little ways back. It was about what could have happened." She searched his face to see if she could go on, but found nothing, so she continued, "We were married and had a flat. We also had a daughter, Cassie. She was about 7. I think we had another older girl as well, but I woke up before I knew for certain." She took a sip of her wine trying to calm herself down as she waited for Draco's reply.

"How old?" he just looked at Ginny, his face revealing nothing.

"I told you, about sev-," she was confused but then she realized what he meant. "oh. Um… probably out of Hogwarts." She braced herself for what was coming next.

But nothing came. Draco nodded and gestured to the waiter to get the check, he paid and got up from the table. He nodded to Ginny again, and turned to leave. Ginny rushed to get up and ran to catch up to him.

"Drake please, it was just a dream. Please don't go yet." Ginny was surprised by how pleading her voice was, apparently so was Draco because he stopped.

"Why? Why should I stay? How long have you been having this dream Gin? One's like it? You could said something, but you didn't. Why should I stay when you wouldn't?"

Ginny was shocked. Had he always felt like that? Like it was her fault? The anger and sadness welled up as tears in her eyes and her knees gave out. Draco caught her and held her tightly.

"Draco, How can you say that? You left. You and the rest of the mindless Death Eaters just ran off. Where was I supposed to go, to do? We talked about this. You could have left them, but instead you left me. You weren't there when I was scared. I was SO alone. I had nothing but the order." She finally let the flood gates open and she poured out all the residual sadness onto the front of his robes and He held her.

Ginny managed to stop crying, and looked up at her lost love, "She may have been ours, but she was never going to be OURS. You know that, I know that. I don't know where she is and I don't want to know, where ever she is, she is happy."

"Red, did you know I went to your dad when all the death eaters left? I told him that 'someone' had gotten to me at school, that I didn't want anyone to die. I started to work for the order. She could have been ours, but for now, can we start with just us?

_*A/N: R&R! lemme know what you think. I'm not sure if I'm going to have the daughter be a character or not, but you can help me decide!*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*Daughter it is! But you'll have to wait for her to really get into it, mwahahaha. Also, sorry about how long it took to post this. I have been deathly ill for the last few weeks.*_

_*Knock, knock. Who's there? I disclaim*_

Ginny was shocked. The Order? The whole time? Ginny had been a major part of the order, why hadn't she heard? She had made plans with Draco to meet two days later at Dervish & Banges in Hogsmeade. The figured it safe seeing as Hogwarts didn't have a trip planned for weeks. That and their kids weren't old enough to go.

Ginny hurried to the Zabini house to pick up Lily, seeing as it was close to 2. She apparated into the living room to the sight of Lily giggling at whatever Aunt Luna was whispering in her ear. She then spotted a very cross looking Blaise who was sitting on the couch with green hair and glowing purple freckles.

Lily gave a shout when she saw her mom had entered, "Mummy! Look what we've done to Uncle Blaise! Aunty Luna was teaching me some spells to use on Uncle Ron and look how good I've gotten!" Blaise stood up and waved his wand over his head as his looks returned back to normal, "Yea brilliant job love. You've created a colour monster." He stuck his tongue out at Lily and she giggled and hugged her mom's leg.

"Well they'll clash horribly with the freckles he already has. Lil, ready to head home? Go get your things!" She set her daughter down and she ran off to gather whatever she had managed to grab.

Luna handed Ginny a cup of tea, "So how did it go?" For a moment Ginny had forgotten what she was talking about.

"Well, Luna you have to swear not to tell Blaise."

"OH! A secret, I love it. Tell me." Ginny looked around to make sure her friends hubby wasn't lurking.

"I need to find her." Luna dropped the conniving smile, "What? Why now? Gin, what's going on?" Ginny just shook her head.

"I'll tell you when I know more. You swear not to tell anyone, not just Blaise, anyone?"

Luna stared, "Yea I swear. What's going on?"

Ginny smiled, "I'm not sure yet." With another sip of her tea, she grabbed her sprinting girl and flooed home.

Harry was home right on schedule. He had been gone three days. Ginny knew he would notice something wrong, but she couldn't tell him about what was happening.

They had found her. Lyra Rae. She was tall, blonde and pale as her hair. Her brown eyes were startling, dark spots in the light of her being. She was to be twenty in a few months. She had been adopted by a rich older couple of muggles, who loved her and had put her through Hogwarts. She loved her parents, but had quickly moved through ranks at St. Mungos. It seemed she had gotten her Mother's healing skills and was one of the head nurses, and the youngest at that.

All Harry could think was how happy Ginny looked. The holidays must have done wonders for her. Well, he thought this for a few days at least. She went out shopping for a few hours the day he got back, came home looking ecstatic, but over an hour or so it began to fade. Maybe a long day and she was tired? But after about a week, she seemed nervous.

"Ginbug, what's wrong? Everything going ok at work?" Harry began to lightly massage his wife's shoulders. Ginny relaxed her shoulders, "Yea, it's fine… Harry you love our kids right?" Harry panicked. He dropped his hands from her shoulders, "Why wouldn't I? Ginevra what the hell are you talking about?"

Ginny sighed, "What if I told you I… never mind."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, what the hell is going on? You are happy, sad, moody, now this? I deserve some answers."

There were two ways to play this, tell him. Or lie. "Remember at Hogwarts the end of my seventh year, when you visited, and that muggle thingy broke?"

"The Condom? Yea, I remember. I thought you said it was fine." Harry looked as if he were processing too much at one time.

"Well, I got pregnant and I had an abortion." _'Please buy it, PLEASE buy it.' _ "Oh Gin. You could have just said that. You had me worried that it was really bad, like they weren't my kids, or you had a kid with someone else! WHEW!" Harry smiled. Ginny forced one up, _'Yea, YOU were worried.'_

Draco didn't know what to do. Yes, Astoria was gone, but what about Scorpius? It would give him reason to see Rose more, but then if he and Ginny… What was he talking about? All Ginny had said was that she had a dream. One that OBVIOUSLY freaked her out, but she never said if it was good, bad, something she wanted. All because he was selfish and tried to leave, something he swore he would never do, not after what had happened.

Draco knew that he would never be able to finish that sentence "If he and Ginny…" She was married, to St. Potter. They had 3 kids. _'You and Ginevra had a child, long before Potter.'_ He was crazy. If anybody knew anything about Ginevra Weasley Potter was that she loved children, all children, especially her own. She would never do anything to hurt them.

During their 'date,' It was like it was before the war. They met in the shop, but quickly exited. They headed into muggle London, where they would get less attention. They laughed and joked, but unlike last time, they did talk about some more serious things. Like Hogwarts and marriage, well, in general.

"I don't know why I married Astoria. She was there, dad was dying in Azkaban. My mom had killed herself right after the war started. I was alone and needed to continue the line of Malfoy. Not my ideal first choice, but the rest of the world though it was pretty good." Malfoy looked at his plate as he nudged his coffee cup back and forth while it slowly stirred itself. He looked up at Ginny.

"So you and Potter…" Ginny looked around absentmindedly, as if he hadn't said anything, "yea?"

Draco sighed, "Are you happy?" Ginny stopped and looked at him, "what? Umm, I guess. We get through the everyday stuff." There was more, so much more than she cared to expose, but she knew she would end up telling him. Maybe not now, but soon.


	5. Update!

Hi! Ok, so I know it has been forever since I posted. I'm sorry! My computer screen killed itself and I have no money to fix it. HOWEVER my grandmother bought a new television with a monitor hook up! So now I can go back to what I love! I SHOULD be posting by the end of the week, so yay!

Much love to my followers,

The Teeny Gnome


	6. Chapter 5

_I Disclaim._

Was it worth it? Was HE worth it? Ginny had gone over it in her mind over and over. She had loved Harry once, but over the years the reasons to stay together had been few and far between. And now that Draco had come back into her life, she could only think of one. Their kids.

Yes, People got divorced all the time and yes, they would both still love their kids, but it would be hard. James had a hard enough time accepting that Rose even talked to Scorpius, how would he take having to share his mother with him? Highly unlikely. Ginny wasn't sure if she could lose a child even if she eventually gained one. Was it right to put her happiness before her children's?

Harry had long been taken out of the equation. If there hadn't been any kids, Ginny would have notified him of the divorce the very second she found out about Draco and Astoria's divorce. That was still technically an option, but a Plan D or E at the time.

The biggest question in her mind at the time, was none of these however. It was, "would he take me back?" Yes he loved her and he missed her, but could he get over the fact that Ginny had given up their child? Was she willing to look past this and into the future? Ginny wasn't taking any chances. She would have to meet the daughter she had given up.

She had to meet Lyra.

Ginny was quite well known around St. Mungos. For quite a few years she had been the nurse protégé that everyone measured themselves against. But soon having kids got in the way, she left St. Mungos and her dreams of going to Mediwitch School.

It DID feel good to be back though. She recognized some of the nurses and now mediwitches and wizards that had been there at the same time. She quickly made her way over to a nurse with she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Lyra Finchel. Is she in today?" The Nurse looked through the schedule she had, "Yes Ma'am. She is down in the Emergency wing. Would you like and escort?"

Ginny smiled to herself, "No, I know the way." Ginny missed the lights, the weird smells or the different ailments. She laughed as she remembered a patient who smelled differently to different people which made is hard to figure out what was wrong. Turns out someone switched his soap with Amortentia.

Ginny finally made it down to the Emergency Wing. Upon entering, however, she instantly wished that she had hurried down.

In a fit of Convulsions, lay her love, Draco Malfoy, dying.

_*Okay, I know that this is short, and cliffy and quite angsty, I just wanted to say, HELLO! I had a hard time deciding where to go in this chapter, so here it is! The end is in sight, but still a long way off! ENJOY!*_


	7. Chapter 6

Ginny snapped, "When did he come in?" She wheeled around and grabbed a set of magic proof latex gloves, Last thing she needed was to get the same thing he had.

A mediwitch recognized her and let her work with them, they did need all the help they could get. "He was portkeyed in, 7 minutes ago. Seizing and his hearts at 168 bpm. We have tried stablizing him, but we don't know it it was a curse, or poison or an object!" Ginny ran her hands across his chest and down his arms and legs, "If it was an object its not there now. Pull his clothes off, wash him down incase it was a potion that is still on him." Ginny had to look away as she caught sight of the scars on his chest in the bright lights. Her heart wrenched, know that her husband had caused these thin jagged lines across her lover's torso. She knew he needed her now more than ever. Ginny looked up and froze for a split second.

There was their daughter. She had cleared a space and was moving a tub onto the floor next to Draco's cot. He was up and in, but after a moment of thrashing, he was body bound, so he could be washed thourghly.

Within a matter of minutes, he was out and dressed in sterile clothes. They had talked of releasing him from the spell, but they weren't sure if a simple "finite incantatum" would take care of the seizing as well. it was quickly decided that they'd try it, after all they coud rebind him instantly if necissary.

Ginny was taking point on this one. Yes, she had the training, and almost everyone who didn't recognize her was to young to pull rank anyway. They lifted the 'spells' and for a split second nothing happened. His body relaxed from the bind, and he looked healty. A good portion of the younger staff relaxed too, but Ginny wasn't quite sure.

She grabbed one of the wrist restraints that was still attached to him and pulled very gently, as if to wake him if he were asleep. His eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. It was only for a split seond, than his eyes closed and he relaxed, but his body hovered. It had just enough lift so that if they didn't add extra padding to his straps he would have sufficient bruising.

It had been days. Ginny came in everyday while Harry was at work, she left Lily with Luna and she sat at his side. There was no change. He hung in the air. They had tried spells and potions to get him down, all of which threw him into convulsions. Ginny had asked that some research be done before trying anything new.

So for three days there was nothing. She hadn't even had time to see Lyra, which was one less thing that she had to think about.

Wait. Think. She could try Legilimency. She wasn't as good as Draco, but she could stand up to him when threatened. Ginny could only hope that she could get in. If he wasn't weak or fighting off this ailment, she may not get in. It was worth it to try though. She opened the door and told the nurse that the door was not to be opened and they were not to be disturbed in anyway. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She settled into the chair next to the bed, "Legilimens."

it was dark, but she was in. She could feel Drake's presence and he was scared. she looked around trying to find something, before she realized she couldn't move. she was trapped in a very small dark space. Than it struck her, this was a memory. She was living it with Draco, she looked around as her eyes started to slowly adjust. There he was, in the corner. He was no more than 7, his blonde hair falling softly around his face, as if a shield protecting him from the outside world.

Ginny reached out looking for more clues, when the door opened. There was his mother, Narsissa, crying. As soon as the door was wide enough to squeeze through, Draco shot out and into his mothers arms. His relief was palpable. "There, there Drakey. Your father is gone. Its just us now."

She should have known, Ginny knew that his father was a tender subject and nowadays he would do just about anything to pretend he never existed, But she never knew why. Until Now. She refocused on Draco and his mother.

"Draco, I'me going to send you to stay with your Uncle Severus, would you like that?" Draco's eyes lit up. She nodded his head furiusly. "I though you might. Lets go eat supper and i'll have Dobby pack your things and we'll go out to Spinner's End together." Draco stood up and wiped the tears off his face and smiled. He took his mothers hand and they left the room.

Ginny had known that he was close to Snape, but Snape was the father that Draco never had. Ginny could feel whatever had its grip on Draco loosen slightly, but Draco was in a lot of pain, and if it didn't stop soon, he would die.

She was rummaging in his head, there was really no better word for it. She was trying to find the thread of whatever it was that was in him. She must have slid into the next event quickly because before she knew she was standing next to Snape. It startled her at first, but quickly realised that snape was laughing. She turned and saw Draco there, now at 9. "Well Done Draco. We'll have made a potions master out of you before you ever reach Hogwarts." Draco was thrilled. He was being praised for his work, however basic the potion was, he had done it by himself and someone was proud of him, "Thank you Uncle, urgh, I mean Professor."

Everyone heard the floo in the other room activate, "Lets tell your mother how much you've improved, ay Draco?" Snape waved all the supplies away, and they headed back to the main room. They had only managed a few steps before, "SEVERUS! Bring me my son!" It was not Narsissa dictating, but Lucius. Snape pushed Draco behind him and held his wand infront. "Lucius what are you doing here? You have not, nor really EVER, been invited into my house." He was startled to see the tall blonde wizard standing, wand at the ready, clutching and draging his wife by the hair behind him. "So you are the one who has had him? All this time! My own son being raised by a half-blood! Give me back my child, Severus, or i will be forced to attack you."

Draco's mind was struggling. Ginny pulled back a little to see if she could find the thread. She watched the group from above, instead of beside her love. She searched, and was amazed to see a black glow, very thin and soft, even she almost missed it, between draco and his father. Lucius was killing him, slowly, since he was very little, and still now, from beyond the grave. Ginny knew where she had to go.

She had to find the first incident. Where Draco's Father had poisened him, fearing his wifes betrayal and his son's own hatred. She had a long night ahead of her, and she still wasn't sure how much Draco could take.

R&R!


End file.
